(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heart valves and, more particularly to a tubular mesh or braided scaffold for use in fabrication of heart valves.
(2) Description of Related Art
Valvular heart disease is the next cardiac epidemic. While replacement of a dysfunctional valve markedly reduces the mortality associated with it, the current options are limited to either mechanical or bio-prosthetic heart valves. Mechanical heart valves tend to last longer due to their stronger composition, but the lifelong need for anticoagulant medication is their major drawbacks. In contrast, bio-prosthetic heart valves, including transcatheters, do not require anticoagulant medications but they do not last long, and are calcified rapidly due to the several production procedures such as cross-linking that they go through.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a long lasting and stable heart valve that is resistant to calcification and a method for making the same.